Music, Famous and Dangerous
by crazyhikari
Summary: 8 boys, 4 friends, 2 bands, 1 Battle of the Bands... As the saying goes, Opposites attract Literally! . Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Puppyshipping. YAOI!
1. PROLOGUE

Hello It's me crazyhikari! I know I said I wouldn't start another story until after I finshed Forbidden Area, but oh well. I gave into my temptations. :D Anyways this is simply the prologue and I just want to know what you think and whether you think I should continue with this. It will be Yaoi eventually, as like in my previous story. Ok on with the Prologue! Sorry it's short!

WARNING: There will be strong language in this story and will contain Yaoi in future chapters!

PAIRINGS: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Puppyshipping.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh! I don't think I ever will. This story is not used for profit, just for fun!

**Prologue.**

The door opened. The little 3-year-old silvery white haired boy was frightened. The man who worked at the orphanage looked at the toddler with sympathy, knowing he was going to be spending the next 15 years there, unless someone adopted him. He hoped someone would adopt him soon. He was too cute to be left there.

**3 years later**

The little boy laid down on the ground drawing. A platinum blond haired boy lay down next to him. The man sighed. They had become good friends within hours of the platinum boy coming into the orphanage. It was strange how they became friends. It was older boys poking fun of the silvery white haired boy saying he looked like a girl. The platinum boy had come to his aid. The man was sure they were going to be good friends for a long time.

**4 years later**

The two friends were sat down quietly chatting to one another, when the entrance door opened. A tri-coloured hair boy had just entered the room. He looked very upset and afraid. The man watched as the two friends went to the newcomer and welcomed him. After that, they became three and the man was sure they would all look out for each other no matter what happened.

**3 years later**

A honey blond walked in the room. He was quite tall and bruised. The silvery white and tri-coloured haired boys looked concerned. They got a First Aid kit and worked on his injuries. The man watched as the boy mingled with the rest of the group. He knew then, this was something special. He just had to wait for the right time. After that day, they became from three to four friends. A bond, which is as strong as any sibling could ever have.

**5 years later**

They were all 18 they all left the Domino Orphanage. They lived in a 2-bedroomed run-down flat and barely scraped to feed themselves. They eventually all found work in a seedy club. However, the manager was a good man. He paid them all he a fair wage. The platinum blond was a singer; the honey blond was a bartender and the silvery white and tri-colour haired boy worked as cleaners. Every night they would talk of their dreams of being a world famous band and eventually they all saved up enough money to buy the best instruments they can afford. They taught themselves to play and practiced hard. Once they thought they were good enough, they summoned up the courage to play at the club they worked at. The manager, being nice as he was agreed and when he heard them practice before the performance, he called over a friend of his, who was a band executive and scout. When the executive realised the band's potential when they performed that night, they were offered a chance to play all over Domino. Which they agreed. However, they were sad to leave their manager, who didn't mind, as he said they were too good for the place anyway. They played all over Domino and became a local hit in their side of town. Thus the band Fallen Light had begun its journey.

Meanwhile on the richer side of Domino, another group of four friends decided to form a band. Having already instruments from the crimson-eyed boy's parents. They already knew how to play, thanks to their decent education at the expenses of all their parents. The crimson-eyed boy's parents decided to hire a manger for the boys to follow their dreams. Thus, The Avenged Darkness also began their journey.

AUTHORS NOTES: Well hope you like this prologue. Again sorry it's so short, I will put in future chapters only if you REVIEW and tell me what you think please! ^_^ Now i'm going to work on chapter 10 on Forbidden Area! (Don't worry, chapter 1 is already done on paper for this story, but i'm not doing anything unless I get reviews *pokes tongue out* lol) See you soon!


	2. The Call

Hey! After a long wait… IT'S FINALLY HERE! To tell you the truth this was written ages ago. But it wasn't typed and edited until a few days ago and finished until today. Please forgive me *Chibi eyes* It's sucked with only about 800 or so words and this is long time overdue. Hope you like! ^_^

WARNING: There will be eventually Yaoi in this. Not yet though . (still working on it)

PAIRINGS: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Puppyshipping

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN YUGIOH! *pouts* (sometimes I forget I'm 17 and 5 months old. Lol)

**Chapter 1**

"That was a good rehearsal guys!" a teenage boy said excitedly putting his microphone away. He had platinum blond hair, his eyes were lilac with a little innocent sparkle and his eyes were lined with a black Egyptian style. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans that hung around his hips with a plain, black leather belt. He wore simple black boots over them. His top was plain white that showed off his navel and had a hood. Completing the outfit was a pure gold choker, a bangle on either side of his biceps and wrists. There were also gold earrings that hung down a diamond shape.

"Meh. It was ok." A honey blond shrugged from packing away his drum kit. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and baggy, faded blue jeans. He had dark, brown eyes that were watery and was quite tall. He was a bit pale, but only because it was the middle of winter!

"Well _I _thought it was okay Joey. So stop going against Malik for once!" A fluffy white haired boy said. He was very pale, almost like an albino. He was wearing grey, baggy jeans that hung around his waist and a blue and white striped t-shirt. His eyes were a wide, chocolate brown and he was shorter than Joey, who was taller than Malik and was roughly the same height as Malik, only take off an inch or two. Joey rolled his eyes playfully, whilst Malik gave him thumbs up to show his thanks behind Joey's back.

"Well I agree with Ryou! Now stop arguing, who wants food?" A short, tri-colour haired boy pouted. He was shorter than the rest of the group by at least a head on Ryou. His eyes were a bright amethyst and were wider than the others were. His hair was spiked like a star and had blond bangs, black roots and hair going all the way to his tips, which were the same colour as his eyes. He was wearing tight, black jeans and a tight black top. Joey brightened at hearing the word food.

"ME! I want food! What ya doing?" Joey said brightly. Yugi laughed.

"I'm going to do one of my famous casseroles." Malik beamed.

"Yes! One of my favourites." Malik chirped. Ryou nodded too.

"Well you and Joey can go and pack the rest of these instruments away and set up the table, whilst Ryou and I will go make dinner." Yugi said with a final tone in it and walked off into the kitchen. Ryou turned to them.

"Try not to kill each other whilst we're in the kitchen." He said to the two before he followed Yugi into the kitchen.

"Well what are we gonna do? Throw knives at each other?" Joey muttered to himself.

"Not a bad idea! Why don't we find out?" Malik said mischievously. Joey grinned.

"Pass me the sausages please Ryou?" Yugi asked sweetly. Ryou went into the refrigerator, pulled out a packet of sausages, and handed them to Yugi.

"Thanks." Yugi resumed cooking.

"It's my turn tomorrow." Ryou said happily.

"I know. What are you thinking of doing?" Yugi said without looking up from cutting up the sausages into smaller pieces.

"Well I was thinking of something like spaghetti bolognese." Ryou said thoughtfully.

"mmm. That sounds good. I want that now." Yugi said looking wistfully at the cooking pot.

"No. Keep going with your casserole. I really fancy that tonight." Ryou almost groaned. Yugi grinned.

"For you. I will." Yugi giggled.

"Ok. Well let's get going otherwise we're not going to eat until tomorrow!" Ryou joked. Yugi nodded, turning to cut up some carrots, whereas Ryou stirred the cooking pot.

"So when's our next gig?" Joey asked Malik putting the knives and forks down onto the table.

"Friday night. It's at the club Angels." Malik said enthusiastically setting the plates down. Joey nodded.

"Cool. I love it there. The manager's awesome!" Joey said happily.

"And we can drink before and after the show. I know we got limits, but at least we get to calm down some nerves." Malik said.

"Yeah. I suppose. Hey did you hear about the Battle of the Bands coming up soon?" Joey asked. Malik shook his head.

"No. But we're not ready yet. Otherwise Shadi would have told us by now." Malik said.

"I suppose." Joey said glumly. Their manager Shadi was a great person. He was almost like a father to them all unlike his _own_. Joey shook away that thought. He had banished all memories of his father at the orphanage. Malik pulled Joey out of his thoughts.

"All set. Now let's wait for dinner. It smells delicious already." Malik said happily. As if right on cue, Yugi and Ryou walked in carrying two big dishes; Ryou holding the bread and Yugi carrying the casserole.

"Mmm. smells wonderful." Joey said, his stomach grumbling. Malik laughed. Yugi and Ryou set down the dinner and began to eat.

"Ah! That was amazing Yugs. Thanks." Joey said patting his stomach contently. Malik agreed. Unfortunately, his eyes were too big for his belly, so he struggled through his meal. However, he too, seemed happy. Ryou nodded too.

"How is it still improving? I thought it reached its peak the last time you cooked it." Ryou said. Yugi beamed at them all.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you all liked it." Just then, the phone rang. Yugi sighed.

"Malik, Joey can you please get the plates and place them in the kitchen? I'll do the washing up later." Yugi asked regretfully at Malik and Joey.

"Yeah. After all we need to burn off some of the food we just ate." Malik said.

"Speak for yourself." Joey grumbled. But he too got up and started collecting the plates. Yugi rushed to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Yugi, it's Shadi. Sorry to bother you at this time." A deep voice came over the phone.

"No. It's fine. We just finished eating anyway. So what can I do for you?" Yugi said happily.

"Okay. Well I have some bad news and some good news." Shadi said emotionless.

"What's the bad news?" Yugi asked a little worried.

"There's no need to sound worried. But I cancelled the gig on Friday night." Yugi gasped.

"What? Why?" Yugi asked frantically.

"Didn't I just tell you not to worry? Never mind that, the good news is that you are still performing on Saturday. But it's not a gig." Shadi said almost excitedly.

"Huh? How do we perform, when it's not even a gig?" Yugi asked confused.

"You are going to be competing in the Battle of the Bands this Saturday night." Shadi said patiently.

"…"

"Hello?" Shadi called down the phone.

"I'm here." Yugi whispered down the phone. He was clutching the phone tightly. He wasn't quite sure he heard right.

"We're competing where?" Yugi asked.

"In the Battle of the Bands, starting this Friday night, for the first round." Shadi repeated.

"But- But… Are you sure we're ready?" Yugi exploded out.

"Yes. I do. I am confident that you are all ready and can win the tournament." Shadi said.

"Wow!" Was all Yugi said.

"Well now you know of the current events for the next few weeks, I will see you on Friday night. Have a good night." With that, Shadi hung up. Yugi just stood there shocked. Ryou, who had watched Yugi's expression go from happy to shell-shocked in a matter of seconds, rushed to Yugi.

"Yugi? Are you all right? Who was it?" Ryou asked. He knew he was throwing questions at Yugi, but he was curious.

"I-" Yugi tried.

"JOEY! MALIK!" Ryou yelled at the two. They ran into the room. Ryou turned to them and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Joey said irritably.

"What. The. Hell?" Ryou was clutching his sides in laughter.

"Well if you tell us what you're laughing at, we might just tell you." Malik said pouting.

"Y-You arm yourselves with _that_?" Ryou couldn't help it, he just laughed aloud again. Malik and Joey were each armed. But it wouldn't have helped the situation. Malik was holding a rolling pin and Joey was holding a plate. Yugi seemed to have seen nothing he was still stood there shocked.

"Well when you have someone shout your names in a panic, you would come with whatever you could find." Joey defended himself.

"Yeah, but I would have found a knife or something. Not a rolling pin and a plate." Ryou said calming down a little. Malik pouted.

"Ok so what did you shout us for?" Ryou turned back to Yugi who seemed to have lost himself.

"Well I think Yugi's gone into shock." Ryou said sombrely. Malik and Joey looked at Yugi.

"Yugi?" Malik said quietly. Ryou and Joey looked worried.

"Let's sit him down." Ryou suggested. Malik nodded. So between Ryou and Malik, they guided him to the sofa and sat him down.

"Yugi? Bud can ya hear me?" Joey tried.

"I-I" Yugi tried. He seemed to have lost his voice.

"What's got you in this state Yugi?" Malik tried again.

"I- Shadi" Yugi began.

"SHADI CALLED?" Joey shouted, interrupting Yugi. Malik turned round and swiped him with the rolling pin.

"Don't interrupt" Malik scolded Joey before turning back to Yugi.

"Go on." Malik prompted Yugi.

"S-Shadi called and h-he said our gig had been cancelled." Yugi said rather hurriedly.

"Cancelled?" Malik looked confused. Shadi had never cancelled a gig before. But that alone couldn't have put Yugi into total shock.

"So why did he cancel our gig?" Ryou asked confused, like Malik was feeling.

"Go on Yugi" Malik encouraged.

"W-well he said that was the b-bad news." Yugi could barely conceal his shock and excitement.

"IN ITS PLACE WE ARE GOING TO COMPETE IN THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" Yugi shouted. Time just seem to have frozen for a moment in the apartment. Only Ryou seemed to have registered what Yugi said.

"R- Really?" He beamed. Yugi just nodded, again losing his voice. Reality seemed to be catching up with the other two as well as Joey at last found his voice.

"Woah-Woah! Back up a bit!" Everyone looked at Joey.

"Did you just say Battle of the Bands?" Joey whispered. Yugi nodded again. Then Joey fainted. Malik looked down at him.

"I think you killed him. But don't worry I'll gladly bury the body-"

"He's not dead Malik!" Ryou said hotly. Malik shrugged.

"Whatever." Then he grinned.

"So. What song are we going to perform Friday?"

AUTHORS NOTES: Well hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's a bit short, I'm currently writing chapter 3 and it's a long piece. . Chapter 2 will be posted after I finished and published chapter 11 of Forbidden Area. Therefore, it might take a while. Maybe not. So many ideas in my head lol. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE! *chibi eyes* ^_^

PS – Yamis in it next chapter!


	3. The Competition

Okay I can finally come out of hiding now as my ass got kicked into gear! So thank you **Lunarius-Chibi** for that! ^_^ Anyways it's back now so I hope you can all forgive me! Thank you for reviews from, **TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep**, **malikmokubalover1**, **haku fan1** and of course **Lunarius-Chibi!** Now the long awaited chapter is here!

WARNING: YAOI in this chapter but not extreme it's at the end actually :P and some strong language

PAIRINGS: Eventually Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Puppyshipping (NOTE: There is some psychoshipping in this chapter at the end)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own yugioh! D: Why is my life so cursed? -.-

**Chapter 2**

"And that wraps up rehearsal today my boys!" A long, red suited grey haired man called Pegasus clapped joyfully.

"Why are we practising so hard for? We already know that we're going to win anyway, so what's the point?" A tanned teenaged boy whined. His platinum blond hair defied gravity completely and stuck up in different directions. His lilac eyes had the look of insanity within them. He was wearing tight, black leather pants, like his other friends and band members; the only difference was his top, which was sleeveless, showing off his smooth muscles and his boots was full of spikes. His main difference was his pure gold jewellery around his biceps, wrists, neck and ears, showing off his Egyptian heritage.

"Please! We need to win this by doing it right. Besides, we need to think of our reputation." A brunette stated out coldly from his bass, he had cold, blue eyes and like the others was wearing tight black leather, only his was plain.

"Well I agree with Marik, if we keep going like this, I swear I'm going to kill somebody and my throats starting to go sore!" A white-silvery haired teen grumbled, holding his throat. His hair slightly defied gravity and stuck up in a layered fashion. He had sharp, mahogany eyes, which had an evil glint to them. He was wearing tight, black leather and his plain, black t-shirt was a cotton effect, which clung to his body. His boots however had sharp blades sticking out in different directions.

"Bakura, your throat's always going to be hurting by how you sing. Anyway, I agree with Seto, we shall win with dignity and pride!" A tri-coloured teen shot back arrogantly. His hair, like Marik's stuck up in different directions, but more neatly, he had front blond bangs and crimson tips to go with his hair. He has sharp, crimson eyes. He had the most leather on, with a leather tank top, pants, belt you name it, he had it on. He had some spikes, as Marik does, however, not as much as Bakura or Marik.

"Give over Atem! We'll just bribe the judges and then, we'll be the winners before it's even begun." Bakura scoffed. Pegasus watched this little argument with amusement before clearing his throat. All four boys looked at Pegasus annoyed, before they could say anything, Pegasus started to speak

"As much as I like your enthusiasm of winning the Battle of the Bands, however, bribing is strictly forbidden and anyway the winners are fifty percent public and fifty percent judges' choice. So you'll need more than money to win." Bakura snorted.

"Oh man! I really wanted to bribe someone," Marik pouted unsuccessfully.

"We'll just think of a new plan." Bakura smirked. Pegasus rolled his eyes.

"Okay well if that's all, then I'm going back to my office now boys. I won't see you until Saturday. No drinking Bakura or you Marik and _no_ races either any of you! And keep practising!" With that, Pegasus left without another word.

There was a silence, and then all at once, Atem, Bakura, Marik and Seto raced to the window and saw that Pegasus had really left. Bakura and Marik cheered. Atem and Seto exchanged a glance and shrugged. Atem turned to Bakura and Marik with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, who wants food?" Marik's eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Oh- Oh! Me me me!" Marik said like an infant. Bakura and Seto nodded.

"Chinese or pizza?" Atem asked the others. They all looked at one another

"Pizza!" They all said in unison. They all erupted in laughter. Atem wiped the tears from his eyes as he considered his three friends.

"Okay. A large Hawaiian for Seto, a large Hot 'n' Spicy for Bakura, a large Tandoori Hot for Marik and a large Pepperoni Passion for me." Atem said ticking off the list in his head, grabbing his car keys.

"Oh and four large bottles of Cola!" Bakura shouted out to Atem. "You know how none of us can share one!" Atem grinned as Marik pulled a face behind Bakura's back.

"Sure. See you all in a bit." With that, Atem grabbed his jacket and was gone.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Marik asked Bakura. Bakura shrugged, he didn't have a clue either.

"We perform on Saturday. So we have about three days, not including going to watch the show on Friday. We can't drink or race, so I'm out of ideas." Marik sighed.

"Me too." Seto rolled his eyes at the pair. They really had nothing to do besides drink, play and race.

"This is fucking unfair. I can't wait till Saturday!" Marik whined.

"Baka! We can't drink until after next week. We have to go through all of the battle of the bands, before we can drink at all." Bakura growled.

"Baka Pegasus and fuck his drinking rules!" Marik grumbled. Bakura laughed and Seto rolled his eyes.

"Look if I talk to Pegasus into letting us all have a couple of drinks after the show, and then would you stop complaining?" Bakura and Marik considered this.

"That sounds fair." Marik and Bakura agreed. Just then, Atem walked in arms full of carrying four large boxes of pizzas and two bags full of two bottles of Cola in them each.

"Help would you?" Atem said irritably. Bakura and Marik got up and took two pizza boxes from him each. Bakura opened up a box and saw a Hawaiian.

"Here." Bakura gave the pizza to Seto. Atem handed him a bottle of Cola and the rest of them. Bakura opened the other box and found, to his luck, that it was his Hot 'n' Spicy pizza.

"Great! I'm starving!" Bakura waffled down his first slice in seconds. There was silence for a while as the four friends ate.

"So what song are we kicking off this competition with?" Marik asked. Bakura smirked.

"Burn it to the Ground!" he said. Marik smirked too; he and Bakura wrote that song when they were drunk.

"Alriiiight!" Bakura and Marik grinned knowingly at each other. Seto looked sceptical.

"Are you sure? Why can't we start with something that we practiced today Riot?" Bakura looked at Seto.

"No. Our first song is the first impression we'll get in the whole of Japan. We need to start it with a bang!" Atem nodded.

"As much as I hate to say this Seto, Bakura's right. The first impression is everything." Seto nodded.

"Okay, then it should win us the night." Bakura grinned.

"How many performances do we have to do Saturday?" Marik asked.

"If we win the night, two." Bakura said thoughtfully.

"Hmm. If we have to do two… Riot would be good." Atem smiled and looked at the others. Bakura nodded.

"Yeah that is good. Hell yeah! We got one hell of a night ahead of us." Bakura laughed.

"Speaking of a night ahead of us, what are we doing now? Cause I'm bored!" Marik whined.

"Race?" Bakura suggested without thinking.

"I can't total this car! My parents will kill me! They already said that this was my last car I was getting" Marik groaned.

"You can't anyway. Pegasus already told us no drink or racing!" Seto cut in. Marik scowled.

"Great… Just fucking great! What the fuck are we supposed to do now?"

"Go out to a club-" Atem started

"But Pega-" Bakura cut in.

"Drink soft drinks." Atem shrugged. Marik groaned.

"But that's not a fun night out."

"You never know, you might like it for a change." Atem shrugged. Seto who was busy typing on his laptop rolled his eyes. Bakura sighed it was better than doing nothing

"Fine. I'm in." Atem nodded and looked at Marik who just shrugged as if to say 'fine'. Atem nodded and looked at Seto. He wasn't paying anyone any attention. Atem got up, strode over to the wireless and disconnected it. Seto looked up and scowled at Atem.

"Come on. You're coming too." Atem told Seto.

"No I'm not, you three have fun as I've got a company to run." Seto said opening another document.

"Not tonight you haven't." Atem said hotly, snatching the laptop off Seto's lap. Seto growled at Atem.

"Give it back." Atem smirked and threw it to Bakura, who caught it with surprising skill and strength.

"No. You're coming out with us too. It's a band night out and with Bakura and Marik not allowed to drink; it's to give our band a good reputation." Atem said convincingly. Seto sighed, his own words turned against him! He should have known that was going to happen. Finally, in defeat Seto nodded.

"Fine, but I'm not staying out too late." Atem raised his hands.

"Okay, okay! Deal." So they all grabbed their keys and jacket and went to their cars.

They came to a stop outside the Courthouse, their regular club. Inside there were a lot of men and women around. When the four teenage band members entered, they caused a stir from the women and even some of the men. Atem was lapping it all up, which unfortunately for Atem, Bakura noticed.

"Let's get some drinks shall we? Before your ego gets any better." Atem just flipped Bakura off, but followed Bakura to get some drinks. Marik was already at the bar, whilst Seto had gained himself a booth.

"I'm going to join Seto. Remember no alcohol!" Atem walked off to join Seto. Bakura glared at Atem's retreating back.

"Don't worry when we drink next, we'll give him hell!" Marik promised Bakura, as he too was glaring at Atem. Bakura looked at his best friend and partner in crime. He could rely on him at anytime to get him out of trouble with both the law and people trying to hit on him. Bakura grinned at Marik.

"You bet we will." Marik grinned back.

"So what can I get you?" A voice behind Bakura asked. Bakura turned and saw a bartender looking impatient.

"Yes. Can I have four Colas please?" The bartender nodded.

"I'm going to sit down okay?" Marik said. Bakura nodded. He was waiting for the Colas to come.

"You okay Bakura?" A baritone voice sounded. Bakura looked and saw it was Atem.

"I'm fine. Just waiting for the damn Colas to come." Bakura scowled. Bakura and Atem looked when they heard a lot of giggling coming from beside them.

"What do you think would happen if we told them that we're gay?" Atem asked Bakura amused. Bakura chuckled.

"I don't know, do you want to find out?" Bakura asked suggestively.

"Hmm. Maybe, but not your way of thinking I'm not." Bakura shrugged.

"Suit yourself." The Colas eventually came and Bakura paid for them and went towards the booth where Marik and Seto were sitting. When they got closer, there was a crowd surrounding the table, Seto was far back away from it all, and poor Marik had his face close to some anorexic brunette girl who was practically throwing herself at him. Marik looked like he wanted to kill her in a slow and painful way. Bakura smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

"Back off! I already told you! I'm gay!" Marik growled at her. However, this woman just didn't want to listen.

"Aw. But I don't believe you. You're just lying to me to be nice." Marik's face looked at her in a mixture of horror and disgust. He has _never_ been told that was trying to be nice! And he wanted it to stay that way too! Bakura couldn't help it, he just howled with laughter at his best friend's calamity. But he knew he had to step in, or Marik was just going to end up on an angry frenzy.

"Hey! Back off! He's mine!" Bakura said roughly, as he pushed his way through the crowd and shoved her back. The girl scoffed.

"No! He's mine!" Bakura eyed her viciously, this reminding him of some friendship girl, who looked an awful lot like this girl. What was her name? Anzu! That stupid girl wouldn't leave Atem alone even if he were dating a tree!

"Oh is he?" Bakura challenged. He and Marik winked at one another before they passionately kissed. Bakura and Marik had a deal back in high school that whoever tried to hit on them, they would pretend to be together, and if they had to prove it by physical means… So be it. Because Bakura was saving Marik's ass, he got to dominate the kiss, which Marik moaned into, if it were the other way round, Marik would dominate the kiss. The girl saw this with wide eyes, cried and ran off to sulk in the bathroom. The others also grumbled and began to disappear too. Bakura and Marik broke apart and smirked at each other.

"Cheers Bakura. Stupid girl, I really considered killing her!" Bakura laughed and turned to Atem who was shaking his head in amusement.

"That's what happens when you tell someone you're gay _my_ way!" Atem laughed.

"Fair enough."

After a couple more hours, the teens got tired and decided to retire for the night. Bakura reflected that he had a fun night, considering he didn't drink at all. Sighing as the thoughts of today came to him; sleep finally claimed him and his band mates.

**Authors Notes: **Well hope you enjoyed this chapter as you did the last :D I'm sorry I put it on hold! Okay next chapter the Battle of the Bands start! So please please review *chibi eyes and pouts*


End file.
